Caperusita y el Lobo
by Shi-P-Dream
Summary: No eran Hansel y Gretel. Eran Caperusita y El Lobo. Drabbles SynYui
1. RaBiA

Serie de Drabbles sobre mi pareja preferida de Corrector Yui; SynchroXYui. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Shi: Corrector Yui no nos pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores.

R A B I A

**Jamás la perdonaría.**

**Esa niña se atrevió a ponerle en ridículo frente a sus compañeros y Grosser.**

**¡Esa niña se atrevió a llamarlo pulgoso!**

**¡A tratarlo de estúpido!**

**Esa niña. Esa niña.**

**No savia lo que le pasaba.**

**Siempre que pensaba en ella lo invadía la rabia. **

**La rabia por haberlo dejado en ridículo. Por derrotarlo. Por insultarlo.**

**Rabia, eso es solo lo que sentía. **

**Era eso aquel extraño hueco que sentía en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en ella. Esa sensación de querer salir corriendo cada vez que le era posible encontrarse con ella. Ese sentimiento tan molesto pero a la vez agradable era rabia. Solo eso.**

**Rabia.**


	2. PeRrItO

P E R R I T O

_Ella realmente se sentía muy asustada en ese desolado paraje. Ella le asustaba mucho la idea de estar sola. _

_Le recordaba que cuando era pequeña se había perdido en una excursión en el mundo real. Aun antes de dormir se estremecía ante el recuerdo de ese oscuro bosque._

_Pero ahora savia que sus padres no la estaban buscando, y quizás sus compañeros estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia._

_Solo rogaba que alguien estuviera con ella. Alguien. Quien fuera._

_Entonces apareció él. _

_No tenia deseos de entablar una pelea, aun estaba algo asustada. El no la ataco. Ella fingía no recordarlo, mientras se burlaba de su apariencia, pudiendo calmar un poco su desbocado corazón._

_Perrito._

_Esa palabra a ella le gustaba. No le forjaba pensamientos malos, la tranquilizaba. Era una palabra adecuada._

_Y enfrente de ella había un perrito. El perrito de Grosser._

_No sabía porque; pero, sentía que él no la quería atacar tampoco. Ellos estaban al tanto de que no quedaba mucho de ese momento. Pronto serian enemigos de nuevo._

_Pero para ella siempre seria su perrito. Que se manifestaba cuando ella tenía problemas. Que aparecía para alegrarla._

_Porque eso es lo que él hizo cuando apareció. Y lo que hizo después de atacarla._

_Porque si no la hubiera atacado, ella no hubiera salido corriendo, y si no hubiera hecho eso, quizás no se habrá encontrado con sus amigos._

_Todo por el perrito de Groser._


	3. GaLleTaS

G A L L E T A S

**Esas galletas eran horribles.**

**Aduras penas pudo tragarlas. Nunca pensó que esa niña fuera tan mala cocinera.**

**Después de poder tragar eso no podía rendirse. No importaba que, pero no le entregaría su báculo. Era más que seguro que lo dejaría allí, solo para que la bruja se lo comiera.**

**Por algún motivo lo lastimo mas el pensamiento de que ella fuera capaz de abandonarlo; que la sensación de galletas quemadas pasándole por la garganta.**

**-¡Azare al lobo a fuego lento!-**

**La bruja había comenzado a empujar la jaula, en donde estaba el, hacia el enorme y calorífico horno. Ya no tenía ninguna esperanza. **

**Pero esa niña se interpuso. ¡Ella siempre se metía en medio de todo!**

**Pero ahora trataba de salvarle la vida. ¿Confiaría en ella? No. Podía ser un truco. El quería creerle, pero… **

**Ella no se apartaba.**

**Quizás. Por esta vez. Confiaría en ella. **

**Ella le salvo la vida. El no dejaría que le pasase nada.**

**Pero luego le daría un castigo. Nadie que hiciera galletas tan feas podía permanecer impune.**

**Bueno, quizás ella podría mejorar un poco. **

**Y quizás las galletas no estaban tan malas.**


	4. AuLlIDo LaStIMeRo

P-chan: jejeje, mis lectoras y lectores, no me maten…

Dream: uuufff… este capitulo fue el mas difícil de escribir….

Shi: lleva tiempo pausado, pero bueno, decidimos que asi quedaba bien….

P-chan: es que no se nos ocurria que otra cosa podía trasmitirse en este episodio… Basicamente, Yui y Lobo comparten su tristeza e importencia…

Dream: esta vez esta contado desde ambos puntos de vista…

Shi: pero aun asi esta cortito, nena.

Dream: no me digas nena! Hice lo mejor que pude!

Pau: bueno, bueno, chicos, tranquilos. Ahora a publicar el capitulo, que si no la introducción nos quedara mas larga que el Drabble… Corrector Yui le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

O

**Desesperado e impotente.**

**No podía tolerar no poder ayudar a sus amigos. Ellos nunca habían sido exactamente amables con él, y se peleaban muy a menudo, pero no era capaz de imaginarse el mundo sin ellos. **

**Escuchaba de nuevo las suplicas para ser borrados y lo que le quedaba de corazón se quebraba. **

**Ellos estaban sufriendo y la única solución a su dolor era que el acabara con todo. Su dolor y sus vidas.**

**El aullido del lobo se mesclo con las silenciosas lágrimas de Yui.**

_Dolida y triste. _

_No podía aceptar que todo se acabara así. No podía entender por qué había pasado, que objetivo había detrás de ese dolor. IR también había sido absorbido y jamás lo volvería a ver. _

_Freeze, virus y Jaggy se veían muy tristes y dolidos, sus gemidos lastimeros se mesclaban con las palpitaciones de la Red Blanca. Ella solo podía recordar los desesperados gemidos que le pedían que acabara con ellos, que fuera piadosa y los borrara de una vez. _

_Ella no entendía cómo era posible que el Lobo estuviera determinado a acabar con sus amigos, ella misma sentía que no podía levantar su mano para borrarlos._

_Las silenciosas lagrimas de Yui se mesclaron con el aullido del lobo._


	5. SeCrEtOs

P-chan: ¡Hola a todos! Luego de tanto tiempo hemos vuelto…

Shi (Todo vendado): Exacto ¡Hemos vuelto!

Dream: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Este es un fic de amor. Además, ¿No tendrías que estar en el hospital?

Shi: Aquí ay una persecución, así que necesitan al muzo de la acción. (Mirada fea a Dream)

P-chan: jejeje… por motivos relatados en Débil Deseo Shi tuvo que ir al hospital momentáneamente

Shi: ¡Esta guacha me arrojo una bomba a la cara! (señala a Dream)

Dream: ¡ella me dijo que lo hiciera! (señala a P-chan)

P-chan: Bueno… este… eh… Volviendo con el fic, hace rato que lo escribí, pero no tuve tiempo de pulirlo. Está basado en el cap 18 del anime, cuando Yui va a la Red de Espías. Mientras yo me ocupo del gremio de inspiraciones, ustedes disfruten de la lectura ^-^

Shi y Dream: Corrector Yui y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, solo los usamos para divertirnos.

P-chan: ¡Oh! ¡gracias chicos! Jejeje ya me olvidaba…

S

La persecución comenzó de forma abrupta, pero los lugares que abarcaban cada coche eran constantes.

El coche de Virus y Freeze era rebasado por el de Follow y Control, que trataban de retrasarlos lo más posible. Más adelante se encontraban Yui e IR, que perseguían al misterioso Q.

-¡Veo que son persistentes!-declaro una voz misteriosa, pero conocida en el parlante del auto de IR y Yui. –Hay ciertos espías malvados que están empeñados en descubrir los secretos de alguien.

-Hasta no saber quién eres, no describiremos si tú también eres malo…- le contesto Yui, astutamente.

-Todos tenemos secretos, no tiene nada de malo tratar de mantener los secretos ocultos. Pero el querer revelar secretos ajenos, eso si está mal. –respondió Q, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño, pero con respeto y seriedad.

-pues yo soy Yui Kasuga, tengo 14 años y no tengo nada que ocultar… de echo si tengo un amor secreto, pero no está bien preguntar sobre esas cosas…- Yui pareció avergonzada por debelar esto, pero no se sonrojo. Internamente se sorprendió, porque pensó que el rostro que le vendría a la mente sería el de Shun, pero fue otro muy diferente….

La suave risa de Q la devolvió a la realidad….

Luego de la batalla, terminaron por descubrir que el misterioso Q no era el segundo corrector; Synchro.

Yui se decepciono un poco; el paradero de Synchro le tenia intrigada, quería conocerlo y ver cómo era. Quizas volverse su amiga, y juntos combatir a Grosser…

Hablando de intrigas, también quería conocer la apariencia de Q…

-Oye, pero… ¿No crees que Grosser y sus corruptores continúen buscándote aquí? – Ahora consideraba al misterioso espía un amigo y no quería que le pasara nada malo.

-Soy un vendedor de secretos, un experto, ¿Crees que puedan encontrarme?- esta última pregunta la hizo, al parecer, para probar el nuevo entendimiento que se desarrollaba entre ellos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sabrás cuidarte bien!- respondió Yui, sabiendo que, a muchos kilómetros, en su auto, Q también sonreiría. Ambos presentían que habían encontrado una amistad que duraría toda la vida.

-Y bien Yui… cuando volvamos a vernos compartiremos más secretos…- le aseguro Q esperanzado, seguro que ocurriría, tal vez muy pronto. –Y por cierto… En esa ocasión me gustaría invitarte a cenar….- concluyo Q, de forma sencilla. El sabia de ante mano su respuesta.

-Lo siento Q, pero no te conté cual era mi secreto de amor, ¿verdad?- Q no pudo verla, pero supo que ella estaba sonriendo, para nada nerviosa.

-En tiendo a que te refieres… Adiós…- Q finalizo la transmisión.

Q se encargo de memorizar bien el número y clave del canal de los correctores y luego arrojo al suelo el reloj-comunicador que utilizo para hablar con Yui, y lo piso, para no dejar rastros de la comunicación ni de él mismo. Espero unos segundos, miro el cielo azul y disfruto de la brisa.

Se pregunto si Yui realmente conocía su propio "Secreto de amor". Los secretos eran buenos, pero cuando uno mismo no conocía a fondo sus propios secretos, eso suele causar problemas. Pero Yui aun era joven, tenía tiempo para darse cuenta.

El misterioso espía se dirigió a su coche. Frunció el seño cuando vio su portafolio, el asiento del acompañante, abierto y todas las hojas revueltas. Se sentó el asiento del conductor y se dispuso a arreglar rápidamente las hojas. En ese portafolio se encontraban informes, notas, fotos e información sobre los ocho programas correctores.

Cuando se encontraba arreglando las diferentes carpetas se topo con la de Yui.

En ella se encontraban diferentes fotos de Yui, con y sin los trajes elementales.

Q rió al saber que era el único que tenía una cámara capaz de evitar el programa de autocensura de los correctores.

En la carpeta de Yui estaban las fotos y una hoja, donde había reunido toda información sobre ella, hasta ahora: Su edad, su peso, su verdadera identidad, grupo sanguíneo y otras cosas. Abajo, junto a los pocos datos que pudo reunir, había un pequeño párrafo: "demuestra sentir aprecio por todos, incluso sus enemigos. Su compañero es I.R. el octavo corrector. Tiene talento para el dibujo. Parece tener una relación especial con el corrector de Grosser llamado "Lobo Guerrero"". Q suspiro, si que tenía un rival difícil, pensó mientras reía.

El corazón era un órgano muy curioso. A veces nos oculta cosas que para otros son obvias, quizás solo para no lastimarnos, o para escudarnos de lo que sintamos al descubrir sus secretos. O quizás, simplemente, el corazón se acostumbraba tanto a esas sensaciones que las tomaba como cosas comunes. Quien sabe…

Dejo sus cavilaciones para más tarde y siguió leyendo el archivo: Abajo se encontraba un espacio en blanco junto a la palabra: "ESTATUS:" Eso serbia para saber si era enemiga o aliada la persona que se investiga.

Q sonrió y con tinta azul escribió con convicción:

**Amiga**


End file.
